Gone With The Wind
by Shikaido Yuki
Summary: Oneshot. A Gaara fic. If you can't love me, then at least let me love you... as a friend, as a sister... Pls R&R!


**Author's Note:**

Okay. This is my first Naruto fan fic and I perfectly understand if not all of you are lovesick as I am now. This fan fic is one-shot and has nothing to do with Naruto himself. Beware, this fan fic is _very_ cliché and love sick. Don't read if you're allergic to them.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Gone With The Wind**

_by: Shikaido Yuki_

_I finally understand..._

_I am alone in this world._

_Not trusting anyone, not loving anyone... no, I won't._

_I am very alone._

_Fufu... that's right... I am alone indeed..._

_They consider me as a monster, see me and treat me as one._

_Nobody ever loved me._

_I thought Yashamaru did, but he was lying. _

_He hated me._

_He said that when he tried to attack me and failed, an action that cost his life._

_I cried._

_I threw up._

_I didn't know what to do._

_Then, I finally decided._

_I don't need anyone._

_I am on my own._

**XOX**

"Rahiki Miiruuuuuuuuu!"

"What?"

"Are you nuts!"

"Kinda. You don't have to be always serious like that, Kime-chan," Miiru chuckled as she and her friend, Kimeta, ran for their lives from an angry butcher his meat they just stole. The butcher was furious, he chased them all around town, carrying a huge meat-knife.

Kimeta grabbed Miiru's hand and pushed her along with herself into a ramen diner, bumping into someone as she did so.

"Ouch! Sorry!" cried Miiru as she helped herself and Kimeta stand up again. The boy they bumped into was red haired, pale, and he had dark circles around his eyes. Worse, he even had no eyebrows! There was a word in Chinese, carved on his forehead. It was the word of 'ai', in English, meaning 'love'. He had a huge porcelain (?) jug on his back, and he was gazing at the girls with the utmost icy glare. Standing beside him, were two strange people; one was a girl, and the other a man with no sense of fashion. The three of them seemed younger than the girls and looked like shinobus.

"AAAAAAARRRGGGHHH! There you are! Gimme back my MEAT!" shouted the butcher angrily. Apparently, he had followed them to this diner.

"Whoopsy. C'mon, Kimeta!" Miiru shrieked. She gave her last glance at the glaring boy and idea stroke. Without any further ado, she pushed the stolen meat into his hands (which he had to take because of the force). That, the butcher didn't see or even know.

Then she ran along with Kimeta out of the store, followed by the angry man.

It was about twenty minutes later that Miiru and Kimeta came back into the diner rather sneakily. The Glaring Boy was about to leave with his friends. And so, they were relieved that he was there, waiting for them, not touching their future meal.

"Hi," Miiru greeted him as she tapped his shoulder softly. "Thanks for taking care of our belonging. Mind giving it back to us?"

The boy just stayed quiet. He didn't even flinch or move. Miiru took it as an agreement gesture, so she helped herself to take the stolen meat from the table behind him.

"There's a price for that," he suddenly said with icy-cold voice.

Miiru chuckled, "Oh, come on...! You're kidding, right?"

Kimeta could see that the two other people who were with the boy had their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. She looked again at the boy Miiru was talking to and finally knew why he looked so familiar.

"Miiru!" she screamed. "G-Go away! Get away from him! He's Gaara from the Desert!"

Miiru froze for a moment. It was the most tense three seconds in Kimeta's life. Miiru then put a hand behind her head and said stupidly, "Who's that?"

Kimeta gawked. "He's a killer!" she finally blurted out, unable to prevent herself from pointing her index finger towards Gaara. "He kills for a living, Miiru, let's go! Leave him alone!"

Miiru then turned again towards Gaara. "Umm... but I don't think he's a killer, Kime-chan..."

"RAHIKI MIIRU, LET'S GO!"

"No way, I'm not going without our three-days-meal," Miiru said stubbornly as she folded her arms in front of her chest, rolling her eyes heavenwards.

"Miiru, please!" pleaded Kimeta desperately.

"_Should I kill them or not? Hmm..._" Miiru suddenly said with a voice that wasn't hers. She approached Gaara and tapped his head. "Very shocking thought, Gaara-san."

"That. Is why. I told you. To leave!" Kimeta gritted.

Miiru threw the plastic bag which contained the meat towards Kimeta, who caught it in reflect. "You can have it if you want to. It looks like our journey ends here, Kimeta Fumiko."

Kimeta startled at her sentence. "W-Why?"

"I went on a journey to meet as many people, have as many people as I can as friends. That's why I am here. No one, even you, can prevent me from deciding whom I want to be friends with or whom I want to give my loyalties to."

Kimeta was speechless. But heck, she loved her life more dearly than Miiru. Nevertheless, she ran away, not planning on meeting Rahiki Miiru again.

"Can I come with you to whatever, where ever you want go, Gaara-san? I can assure you my loyalties," Miiru smiled.

"You're so kidding me," the two-pony tailed girl finally spoke in bewilderment.

"No, I'm not. By the way, name's Rahiki Miiru. Nice to meet you! What are your names?"

"T-Temari."

"Kankurou."

Miiru hugged both of the shorter shinobus cheerfully.

Temari pushed her in a split second. "Who are you? What do you want? Are you from the Konohagakure village?"

"Well, my name is Rahiki Miiru... I suppose I've told you that... and I love peanuts!"

It was clear that Temari sweat dropped.

Miiru continued merrily, "I want to be friends with Gaara because I think he's interesting. And no, I'm not from the Konohagakure village. Hehe."

"Y-You're saying that... that you're having a crush on Gaara?" Temari stuttered, gapping.

"No, it's not that. I am from a sacred clan and it is my duty to find someone I take as the most perfect one, to give my loyalties, my life, myself to him or her forever until his or her death. I think that Gaara-san is a very potential candidate."

"That's why your hair's green and your eyes are red," said Kankurou. He then added quickly, "Your life is endangered if you're messing with us, Girl."

It was the first time they saw a victorious, naughty grin on Miiru's face. "Your sword cannot kill me," she said slowly. Then, she looked around her; the people in the diner were watching them in interest and suspicion. "Outside, if you like."

She and Kankurou disappeared and reappeared outside the ramen diner. Gaara and Temari followed suit soon after.

"Enough," Gaara said even before Miiru and Kankurou could perform for a pose. "You're interfering our mission. Leave now or you're dead," he stated towards Miiru.

"You mean, you don't want me as your most loyal bodyguard, Gaara-san?" she teased as she tossed her long green hair seductively, her eyes winking.

"No."

"Really?"

"Don't make me say it twice."

"Even if you say no, I'm still going to follow you until you say yes."

"Here it goes," Temari murmured, gazing upwards.

Gaara lifted his right hand and immediately, sand started wrapping itself around Miiru's body. Before it totally covered her face, there was no fear on her eyes. Instead, there was a smile on her lips. He clenched his hand in a fist and with that, killed Rahiki Miiru.

He, Temari, and Kankurou turned around to continue their journey towards the Konohagakure village.

Thought in ended here?

Miiru's scattered parts of the body on the ground moved slowly, and started to gather and formed a human form with green hair, fair skin, and a red clothing that showed quite a skin. (By the way, Miiru's clothing is kind of similar with Faye Valentine's from the Cowboy Bebop if you're having difficulties of getting her picture).

"Fuuhh!" she heaved, moving her head in circle for a few moments then stopped. "You're very skilled, Gaara-san, I'd have to admit that."

Gaara turned around instantly. It was apparent that he was shocked.

"I came from a sacred clan in the middle of nowhere, a clan its name I don't even know. And I was born to be the lowest servant of all, with an immortal life I can't possibly escape," Miiru said seriously. "I give you my loyalties, my life, myself. You cannot say no to such an offer, especially on a mission."

"_An A plus mission_, you thought?" Miiru continued. "Aa, I can be a great help, Gaara-san."

"You – " Kankurou said.

"_You're... where do you come from! What clan – _" Miiru said with a heavy voice that wasn't hers. "It stops right there, doesn't it, Kankurou-san?" she smiled. "_How did you... Could it be that you're a mind reader!_" she said with the same heavy voice. "You're quite smart to realize what I'm capable of doing so fast, Kankurou-san, Temari-san also."

"I only want to be friends with you guys, is that so wrong? I can read minds, I'm immortal, I'm a high-leveled shinobu, too. I'm already a chuunin. And I'm giving you myself. If you refuse, then I'm going to be your enemy."

"Is that a threat?" Gaara said.

"No, it isn't. It's an ultimatum."

Surprisingly, he agreed. "Suit yourself."

"But Gaara – " Temari exclaimed. She silenced immediately when Gaara threw a glare at her.

**XOX**

Two weeks.

It had been exactly two weeks since Miiru joined Gaara's group. The journey from Oto to Konohagakure took about two months in advance. It was the plan that Gaara was going to attend the Jonin test in Konoha. Miiru knew, there was something else behind that but didn't bother to ask since Gaara didn't bother to answer _anything_ she asked.

Ah, such cold dude to be her Master candidate. It was her choice and her freedom to leave the group and search for someone else, but she decided to stay. It was way more interesting staying than leaving. That way, she could watch Gaara's progress. He was such a mysterious boy whom past she sought to find out.

And one night, she had the perfect chance.

It was the only night that Miiru saw Gaara slept. He wasn't just sleeping, too, he had a mysterious seal performed on himself, using a little amount of his chakra. It was weird because... couldn't he just sleep without using his chakra? Above all, Gaara's sleep didn't seem peaceful. It certainly grew curiosity.

Coming from a sacred, unknown clan, Miiru had the ability to peek into someone else's dream. That night, she immediately aware of this rare chance and wasted no time to think.

She performed a silent seal with her hands and her eyes suddenly went blank and lifeless. Her body fell on the hard ground with a soft 'thud' and she was in Gaara's dream.

Rahiki Miiru looked around her and she was stunned. Gaara's dream was unpredictable and definitely not what she expected it to be.

It was far from imagination.

The sky above her was red and the landscape around her was made with sand and sand alone. It was like walking in a desert. Now she knew why he was called 'Gaara from the Desert'.

There wasn't any trees or water. There were just sand, Miiru herself, and a huge monster-like creature on the far northeast of the desert.

It was windy and the temperature was dropping drastically. Hugging herself, Miiru started walking towards the only living creature aside of herself.

When she was about one-two meters from it, a voice growled, "I'm impressed."

"What?" Miiru automatically whispered.

The eerie voice growled again, "I'm impressed you can find me here. No one has ever been here before; no one managed, no body knows how... except you."

Miiru backed away.

The voice seemed like coming out from the creature, and although it sounded like a growl, it seemed rather happy than eerie – make it maniacal happiness.

The creature turned around noisily, making a sand fog as it did so.

"W-What are you..." Miiru mouthed, shocked.

"Don't you know? We've met and we've been together for the past two weeks."

It took Miiru a couple of seconds to reply, "G-Gaara-san?"

"No, I'm not exactly Gaara.

"I'm the other side of Gaara."

'_GET OUT!'_

Miiru felt like her body was thrown away in marvelous speed and power. And before she knew it, she was back at the campsite; the place where she, Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara rested for the night.

She sprang her eyes open and the view before her was unpleasant.

Gaara was wide awake and his eyes were blazing, his hands clenched. It was absolute terror. He stood up and approached Miiru, who was still frozen in her blanket on the ground.

"I think I've been _very_ nice with you this past two weeks," he said coldly. The air was chilly but Miiru didn't think it was nature. Cold waves were radiating from the red-head boy before her.

"And you know why?" his cold voice went on flatly.

"N-No..." she squeaked, clutching her knees to her chest.

"Because I think you were helpful, that's why. Because I think you won't be such a trouble, that's why." His voice was raising slowly and grew more dangerous with every word.

Miiru's eyes were teary and she glanced at Temari and Kankurou who were awake. Why weren't they helping her? Why did they stay so quiet as if pretending to sleep?

"But you proved me wrong," he finished.

"I-I'm sorry... I was just curious and I – " Miiru stuttered fearfully.

"You're not worth trusting."

Miiru shut her eyes. "But I care about you, is that a mistake!"

_Pitter patter_

Rain started to fall but none of them cared.

The red-head boy and the immortal girl was still facing each other.

One's stare was cold and murderous.

One's was expressing pure hurt and tears.

"I like you! I love you!" Miiru shouted desperately in the pouring rain. "It's not the kind of love lovers share, it's more of a brotherly love... I care about you a lot, Gaara..."

"You – "

"What, you don't believe me because I'm a stranger?"

Now it was Gaara's turn to be quiet.

Miiru slowly got on her feet. "I am a stranger. But that's what you want, isn't it? People force you to feel like you're a monster! People hate you, they don't want you to be around because they're afraid of you! But you're not a monster!"

Her voice changed into one that wasn't hers, "_If only someone would love me truly from the bottom of his or her heart._" She coughed. "That's what you want, isn't it? But when I give it freely to you, why do you refuse? Gaara, if you can't love me, then at least let me love you as a friend, as a sister."

"You can't love me."

"Is this what I think it is? Geez! If you can't return my love, so be it. But you can't forbid me to love you! I give you a reward less love and you throw it away. Is that how you treat other people?"

"Temari, Kankurou, let's go."

Both of the followers packed up silently.

"Then you really are a monster!" Miiru screamed, her ruby eyes blazing, no trace of tears left behind.

Sand wrapped around her body and destroyed her, but as always, she relived.

"You will never be able to kill me, Gaara!" Miiru shouted again as the trio were walking away. "I'm the only person you'd never manage to kill with your wicked sand!"

Gaara stopped and turned around. He stared right at her eyes, as if ordering her to read his mind... and she did.

'_No one loves me. If you say so, then you must be lying. I'm alone this world, not needing anyone, not loving anyone, and not trusting anyone. I'm on my own. And that's why I don't need you. Do you think you're that useful? Do you really think you're that great? Although you're immortal, you're still the lowest of all creatures as you have said. You're only useful as a servant, a creature with no will of its own. You're nothing to me and I do not need you._'

As the thoughts finished, the three people had disappeared before her.

And it hurt, for the truth to be shoved to her face like that. And it hurt, having extraordinary powers and immortal soul if you can't use it for your own good. And it hurt, that she finally cried.

Arrogance.

Vain.

Truth.

The three things that could destroy an immortal life.

**XOX**

Gaara gazed at the fire before him, not having another sleep for the umpteenth time. He was all alone now, Temari and Kankurou had gone away.

He shifted in his uncomfortable position, mentally punching himself not to sleep.

He frowned.

Why, in all the time, did he remember that girl? What was her name? Rahi... Muri... Hiki... Ah, Rahiki Miiru.

Seven years ago, he said so many bad things to her. He derided her, broke her heart, threw her willing, free love away. He was young and stupid. How was she now? Had she found her 'master'?

Curiosity consumed him. His conversation with Naruto which also took place seven years ago completely changed his life. He had not been as miserable as before; better, if you'd like to call it that. Perhaps he should go look for her and apologize. Yes. That is what he was going to do. Being a wanderer with no place to go, it would be quite an interesting... _mission_. He missed that.

And it was probably the best to start the mission as soon as possible. He would need a disguise – a huge one. He needed to be unrecognizable to move freely in the villages. I mean really, who didn't know the legendary Gaara of the Desert? – The bad way, of course.

The red-head boy used Henge no Jutsu to change himself to an adolescent-looking boy with black hair and hazel eyes. That should work.

And in one morning in the peaceful Konohagakure village, came a young, very usual man with the name of Yuzuki Akira.

It might be a good idea to pay a visit to Naruto first; he should be able to give him some useful information about Rahiki Miiru-sempai. Gaara grinned. Oh, the sixth Hokage was going to be surprised.

**XOX**

_Pitter patter_

Splash.

_Pitter patter_

Splash.

"Who? Rahiki Miiru? I've never heard of her... what is she like?" Naruto, aka the sixth Hokage said as he gestured Gaara to sit down in front of him.

Gaara described her.

"Aa. The girl you're looking for fits the description of the Immortal Tears statue just outside the west of Konohagakure. She must be pretty girl, huh?"

"How far – "

"About one-two kilometers. It's between Oto and Konohagakure village, nearer to here."

"...Thanks."

**XOX**

"I'm sorry... is it... because of me?"

Gaara kneeled in front of the statue. It was made from stone, its color was gray. The statue was a very beautiful woman, sitting on the ground, hugging her knees; her face unseen.

He stroked the petrified maiden's hair gently. It was as hard as a rock. She _was_ a stone, a rock, not a living thing anymore.

_What had he done?_

"Miiru-san... if only I can bring back time... if only I wasn't such a stupid, selfish, egoistic, stubborn boy... Perhaps you'd still be here right now... I'm sorry. I was such an idiot. I'm sorry, I threw you away. I'm so, so sorry. If only there's something I can do for you, I swear I'll do it."

He paused. He hoped Miiru would wake up. She said she was immortal, didn't she? He was sure the statue in front of him was Miiru, petrified. Was it their clan's way to turn into a silent statue after their deaths? There were no dead bodies, only a statue as a remembrance.

And the statue had tears. No – not watery tears, but tears, carved beautifully. He was the caused of that and he regretted it.

"Wake up, please," he pleaded once more.

Deep down, he knew that his pleads were useless. Even though Miiru was still alive, she wouldn't listen to him.

Gaara bit his lower lip, registering the painful truth into his brain. It was useless to wait there and expect Miiru to wake up. It was stupid and egoist. He had to go. He had to make his life full of good deeds... for Miiru's sake.

"I'm sorry, and... thank you."

Gaara stood up and dusted his knees. He put a bunch of forget-me-not flowers near Miiru's statue and left to go on another journey, another place he didn't even know.

For a wanderer like him, it was so easy to gone with the wind.

And that was exactly what he did.

**XOX**

After thousands of years, millions of rains, people passing from Oto to Konoha or in another way around always marked the spot as the Immortal Tears. It had a statue of a beautiful girl, crying, clutching her knees. People believed that every time it rained, the statue always cried.

It was a place where a boy refused to accept a love he longed so much and an immortal girl whose love remained one-sided because of giving it to a wrong person.

Ah, a reward less love as it is.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**.Fin.**

A sick romance-tragedy-angst-cliche-lovesick one-shot as I've warned you before, so if you can read, don't flame me with any words like this: 'I hate your fanfic because it's too cliché and love sick'. I'd pray for your painful death in hell (okayy, I was just kidding). :)

But for those who have read so far until this word without any will to flame me with words with similar meaning to the above, thank you!

I'm sure that most of you know the movie and the novel Gone With The Wind, right? I actually never read or watch them... I just like the title and put it here. I hope that's legal. If it isn't, please tell me because I don't know, and I'll change it immediately. Oh, and one more thing: Please review and may God bless you all! I'm also very sorry if I have grammar mistakes and that kind of things... huwe... please forgive me!


End file.
